1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pickup truck bed inserts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pickup truck stabilizing insert wherein the same provides selective weight addition distributed uniformly overlying the pickup bed to provide enhanced stabilizing of the pickup during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pickup bed inserts have been utilized in the prior art to primarily provide protection to an interior surface of a pickup bed. Such structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,098 to Richardson wherein a liner utilizing a ribbed surface is mounted coextensively overlying a pickup bed floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,149 to Rye sets forth a pickup bed liner utilizing side walls for enhanced protection of the pickup bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,439 to Cantieri sets forth a further example of a liner for the pickup bed utilizing a flapper overlying the tail gate interior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,507 to Dresen, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,874 to Davis are further examples of liners for coextensively lining an interior surface of the pickup bed.
In contrast, the application attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a protective liner, wherein the liner includes a cavity coextensive with the pickup bed floor, with the liner arranged for receiving fluid for imparting stability and traction to the pickup bed during use and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.